


Valentine's Day

by Cold_brew5



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Eiffel Tower, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Lesbian Character, Paris (City), Romantic Soulmates, Strap-Ons, Useless Lesbians, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_brew5/pseuds/Cold_brew5
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Jamie and Dani spend it in Paris and visit Owen and Hannah at Owen’s restaurant and have a lot of valentine’s day sex of course. Sorry this is a day or two late.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Kudos: 48





	Valentine's Day

Dani stirs slowly as she wakes up already reaching over for Jamie to pull her in close. While they were already spooning when Dani woke up, she still has to be closer to Jamie than she already is. No matter how close Dani is to Jamie she always wants to be closer. The warmth of the sun feels good as it hits Dani’s face. Dani looks past Jamie out of the window of their hotel where she can see the Effie Tower straight ahead.

Jamie starts to awaken making a slight moan. She pushes her ass against Dani which causes excitement to build up in between her legs. 

“Good morning love”. Dani whispers in Jamie’s ear. 

“G’morning Poppins.” Jamie says back in her sexy morning voice that makes Dani’s stomach flip. 

“Happy Valentine’s day”. 

Jamie quickly remembers today is Valentine’s day and turns to face Dani. She kisses her passionately mashing their lips together for a couple of seconds but not nearly for as long as they both want to. Jamie pulls away and stares at Dani. Her eyes dart all around Dani’s face taking in her natural beauty. 

“God Dani you are so fucking beautiful.”

“Look at you, you are absolutely stunning Jamie.”

Dani smiles and Jamie smiles back at her with her crooked smile that Dani just adores before kissing each other again. This time, their pace and desire pick up. Soon their hands are exploring each other’s bodies grabbing at their bare skin. Dani wraps her arms around Jamie’s waist lightly pulling her closer. Her fingers lightly trace Jamie’s back and then move lower. She grabs Jamie’s ass which causes her to pant through her nose while she continues to kiss Dani. 

Jamie’s hand moves to Dani’s cheek just holding her while Dani gropes her ass. Jamie loses her patience quickly and moves on top of Dani so that she is straddling her hips. Jamie’s chain dangles in front of Dani’s face as Jamie rests her forehead against hers. She takes a moment to feel her bare skin on Dani’s bare skin. Even though they have been in this position a hundred times, she never gets sick of the feeling of their breasts rubbing against each other. As they start to make out, both start to move their hips already desperate for some fiction. Jamie starts to descend her kisses, first moving to Dani’s ear, nipping on Dani’s earlobe. Moving just below Dani’s ear, Jamie plants a kiss and then sucks knowing that that is one of Dani’s sweet spots. Dani moans when Jamie does this. Jamie continues to lick her way down Dani’s neck, stopping at her collarbone to give her open mouth kisses along her clavicle. 

Dani’s hands reach for Jamie so she can still touch her while she kisses her. She rests her arms on Dani’s shoulders feeling them flex as Jamie moves lower down toward her breasts. 

Jamie moves her kisses to one breast while her hand begins to message the other one. She kisses and sucks all around her breast teasing Dani until she finally takes it in her mouth and begins to suck. As she does this, her other hand takes Dani’s nipple and rolls it quickly between her thumb and finger causing Dani to moan and arch her back trying to get more contact with Jamie’s mouth. 

Jamie switches breasts and moves to the other one. She takes her tongue and begins to fix it on Dani’s nipple a couple of times before taking her whole breast in her mouth. She continues to flick her tongue quickly across Jamie’s nipple while she sucks on her breast. Dani entangles her fingers into Jamie’s hair and starts to pull lightly on her hair. Jamie stops sucking on Dani’s breast but continues to suck all around already leaving marks on her. 

Jamie descends down Dani kissing a pathway down her stomach until she is in between Dani’s legs. Jamie wraps her one arm around Dani’s stomach as she brings the other one up to Dani’s pussy. She can already see how wet she is. Jamie takes her finger and moves up and down Dani’s slit teasing her some more. 

Dani is already moaning when Jamie puts her finger just on her pussy. 

Jamie begins to collect and spread Dani’s juices. She rubs them around Dani’s pussy before moving it up towards her clit. 

“Stop teasing me Jamie”.

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

“You know what I want”.

“I do but I want to hear you say it”.

“Put your finger in.”

“In where? You’ll have to be more specific than that.” Jamie says as she smirks up at Dani. 

“I want you to put your fingers in my pussy and fuck me”.

Jamie could feel herself get even more wet at Dani’s statement. She didn’t need to hear anything else. She stuck her one finger in Dani and began to thrust in and out of Dani at a steady rhythm. 

“Ooohh. You feel so good inside of me Jamie.”

Jamie lowers her head and begins to lick Dani’s clit. At first, she moves her tongue back and forth across it, but then changes to circular movements.  
Dani could tell she was rapidly climbing toward her orgasm. 

“Jamie, I need more babe.”

Jamie then adds a second finger and begins to thrust in and out of Dani at a faster rate. 

“I’m so close already Jamie keep going. Faster and harder.”

Jamie curls her fingers instantly hitting Dani’s sweet spot knowing exactly where to hit it because she knows every square inch of Dani’s body. Simultaneously Jamie begins to suck on Dani’s clit. This is too much for Dani. She is teetering on the edge of her orgasm. She pulls her head back and shuts her eyes tight as she concentrates on everything Jamie is doing to her. She thinks of Jamie’s fingers in her and her mouth around her clit. After a few more thrusts, Dani is pushed over.

“Ohhhhhh god Jaaammmiee I’m…I’m cummiinnggg. Uhhhhhhh.”

Imagines of Jamie flash in her head. Images of her smiling and laughing. Images of her naked on top of her. Images of Jamie fucking her and her fucking Jamie. 

Jamie keeps fucking Dani until Dani pulls Jamie off of her and brings her up for a kiss. Dani loves when she can taste herself on Jamie’s lips. Dani flips Jamie around and mounts her. She skips the foreplay because she knows how wet Jamie gets after eating her out. Dani goes directly for Jamie’s nipple and bits down on it not too hard, but enough to make Jamie moan. 

“mmmm shit Dani.”

Dani loves hearing Jamie moan her name. She moves down and kisses Jamie’s abs as she lowers herself in between her legs. Dani spreads Jamie’s wetness around her pussy before slipping one finger in. She can already feel Jamie’s pussy pulling and clamping down on her finger. As Dani starts to push her finger in an out of Jamie, she takes her lips and wrap them around Jamie’s clit. Her tongue begins to rapidly move across back and forth. 

“Christ Dani! Keep going I’m so close already. Fuck!” Jamie grabs the back of Dani’s head and pulls her closer than she already is. 

Dani adds a second finger which she knows will send Jamie over the edge. She looks up and sees Jamie’s eyes shut tight concentrating on Dani pleasuring her. Dani loves this sight of Jamie. Her curly hair is falling onto her face. She can see the sweat beginning to form at the top of Jamie’s hairline. Her face is flushed, and her mouth is parted every so slightly as Jamie starts to bite her lower lip. Dani feels Jamie tightening around her. She knows she is right on the edge. Dani curls her fingers to hit her g spot and then sucks on her clit simultaneously just like she did to her. This sends Jamie over the edge as she arches her back and bucking her hips trying to get more of Dani into her. 

“oh my fuck Dani. I’m cumming. I’m cumming. Oh shit yes! Ooooohhhhhhh”. 

Once Jamie slows down and relaxes, Dani removes her lips from her clit and her fingers. She brings her fingers up to her mouth and sucks on them while looking at Jamie who is looking back at her. 

“Come here. I wanna kiss you.” Jamie says as she pulls Dani down for another kiss. Dani lays next to Jamie with her face tucked into the nape of her neck taking in Jamie’s scent. Jamie kisses Dani’s head. She can feel Jamie’s chest rise and fall as she still tries to calm down after the orgasm Dani just gave her. They lay in bed next to each other in silence just enjoying their presence and the time they just spent fucking each other. 

Jamie looks out the window and sees the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

“There is no other place I’d rather be than in the same bed as you in Paris on Valentine’s day. I am the luckiest girl in the world.” Jamie says as she kisses Dani on the head again pulling her. 

“I love you so much Jamie.” Dani says as she sits up to look at Jamie. 

“I love you too Poppins. So fucking much”. 

Dani’s stomach then rumbles.

“Ugh as much as I want to stay in bed with you all day, my stomach has other plans”. 

“C’mon lets go get some breakfast.” Jamie says as she gets out of bed and walks around the room naked. Dani sits at the edge of the bed and looks over the city of Pairs. 

“Now that is quite a view”. Jamie says as she is looking at Dani naked with the Eiffel tower behind her. 

Dani smiles a toothy grin and gets up and starts to get ready for the day. 

Dani and Jamie walk out of the breakfast café hand and hand. They walk around downtown Paris to look at the different shops. Though they have been in Paris for a few days, they always manage to wander down new streets finding new restaurants and stores to look at. Jamie and Dani come up to a particular store that catches both of their eyes instantly. The sign on the door outside reads Érotique. Neither one of them had to speak French to know what that means. They walk through the door and look around for something they could both use later that night. 

Jamie and Dani walk around the store picking up items and showing each other seeing if anything sparks the others’ interest. After messing around for a while, Jamie picks up a medium sized purple ridged strap on. Dani couldn’t help but smile nodding her head relativity fast not being able to control her excitement. Being the braver of the two, Jamie takes the strap on to the register and buys the item as Dani goes outside to wait for her trying to save herself some embarrassment. 

“I can’t wait to use this on you tonight…multiple times.” Jamie says as she walks out of the store and grabs Dani’s hand as they walk away from the store. 

Dani blushes and can feel herself begin to stir inside. 

“You and me both”. Dani responds before kissing Jamie on the lips. 

The two continue to wander around aimlessly until they find a small coffee shop. They go in and order some tea and coffee and sit inside at a corner table. Dani takes a sip of her coffee. 

“Wow this coffee is amazing. Jamie try some.” Jamie takes a sip. 

“Now that is how coffee is supposed to taste. And this is how tea is supposed to taste.” She gives Dani her tea and lets her try it.

“Yeah, that’s a lot better than mine.” They both laugh.

“It’s okay baby maybe one day you will learn”. 

As they sit and drink their drinks, they people watch and create fake conversations for other people. After they finish the tea, Dani looks at her watch and see that is reads 2:00.

“We still have some time before our reservations tonight. We can either to Grandesserres Du Jardin Des Plantes, that greenhouse you want to go to, ooorrr we can go back to our hotel and I can think of something we can do there.” Dani says with a lingering tone in her voice hoping Jamie chooses the second option but would be completely fine if she wanted to see the greenhouse since they did visit Paris to explore the city and not spend all their time in the hotel room.

“I reckon the second option sounds fine by me.” Jamie says with an up to no good smirk on her face. 

Dani can only imagine what Jamie is thinking of right now, but she is sure they both have the same general picture going on right about now. 

Dani smirks and starts to clean up the table and gather her things as Jamie is following right behind her as they both rush out of the coffee shop. 

As they walk back to their hotel, neither one of them can keep their hands off of each other. Every couple of steps, Dani leans into Jamie to kiss her anywhere she can, her lips, forehead, cheek. Jamie has her arm wrapped around Dani’s waist, lowering her hand so that that it is resting on her ass. Fortunately, Dani’s coat is long enough to cover her ass so no one else can tell where her hand is except for the two of them.

They finally make it back to the hotel and as soon as they elevator door closes, Jamie is pulling Dani in close passionately kissing her before the door can even close. As soon as it does, Dani is kissing Jamie on the neck, lightly biting and sucking on her neck probably leaving a few marks. 

Jamie’s tongue is darting between Dani’s lip making her way into Dani’s mouth. Dani opens her mouth more to let Jamie’s tongue in and as well as slipping her tongue into Jamie’s mouth. Dani then bites her lip pulling it down. Jamie’s grip on Dani’s blond hair tightens as she tugs it lightly causing Dani to slip a moan into her mouth.

The elevator rings and opens its door causing Dani and Jamie to pull back from one another. Both of them are panting. Dani can see the lipstick stains she left on and around Jamie’s lips and neck. She can’t help but smile at the marks she left on Jamie marking her territory even though she knows Jamie is forever hers. Jamie takes Dani’s hand and drags her out of the elevator and down the hall to their room. Once they get to the door, Jamie fumbles with the key trying to open the door while Dani is back to kissing and biting her neck. 

As soon as Jamie opens the door, Dani pushes her through the doorway and closes the door with her foot all while keeping her lips on her lover. Jamie is pushing Dani’s jacket off along with her own. Before Dani’s jacket could even fall to the floor, Jamie has her hands under Dani’s shirt raking her fingers along Dani’s ribs and stomach. Dani continues to push Jamie until the bed takes her out at her knees and she falls down with Dani on top of her. 

While Jamie does not mind being the dominant one in bed, she always loves seeing Dani take control over her. It turns her on even more than Dani already does. She sits Jamie and her up taking off both of their shirts. Dan is surprised to see that Jamie is not wearing a bra under. She goes straight for Jamie’s breasts and takes one in her mouth hungrily. Jamie throws her head back moaning as Dani takes her nipple in her mouth and swipes it quickly back and forth with her tongue and then biting down on it hard. 

“Oh god baby.” She moans louder than she expected. She can’t help it though. 

Jamie brings her hands to Dani’s head, so she has something to hold onto and pull at. While Dani is sucking on her breasts, she still needs to hold her and bring her closer. Dani takes Jamie’s hands by her wrists and pull them off her. She then leans her on her back and pins her hands above her head as she continues to tease her breasts with her mouth. 

“You are so fucking hot Jamie. God.” Dani says as she pulls her mouth off of her breast and looks Jamie in the eyes. Dani then slowly makes her way down Jamie, not kissing her but hovering her mouth over her stomach and breathing on it never breaking eye contact. Her fingers work at her button on her jeans and pulls both her jeans and underwear off in a hurry. 

Dani starts by kissing the inside of Jamie’s legs on both sides. Jamie arches her back and grabs Dani’s head trying to guide her to her center. 

“No teasing Dani please just fuck the shit out of me”. 

Even though they just had sex this morning, both of them are starving for each other like they have not had sex in days, which for them is a long time. 

This side of Jamie makes Dani smile. She loves when Jamie is hot and desperate for her. She knows Jamie does not need any more foreplay. She takes her clit in her mouth and begins to suck. 

Jamie instantly bucks her hips trying to increase the contact and pressure while grabbing Dani’s hair pulling her towards her. It stings a bit, but Dani loves the feeling knowing that she has this effect on Jamie. She inserts one finger knuckle deep first slowly sliding in and out of Jamie. 

“M-more Dani. Faster too”. 

Dani then inserts two fingers and picks up the pace. She can tell Jamie is getting closer by the way her grip begins to tighten and she is pulling harder on her hair. Dani looks up and can see Jamie with her eyes closed tight with her head tossed to the side. 

Dani stops everything she is doing and pulls out her fingers. Jamie snaps her eyes open. 

“Dani love what are you doing I was so close.” 

“I know but I just can’t wait for tonight to try out our little gift. Is it okay if I use it now?”

“Absolutely. Just when I thought you couldn’t get any hotter Dani Clayton.” Jamie says with a massive grin on her face 

Dani gets up and grabs the bag with the strap on in it. She wastes no time opening up the box and putting it on. Jamie just lays there and watches Dani as she tightens the harness. She walks over to Jamie and hovers over her to kiss her. Jamie can feel the toy poking her stomach as Dani kisses her passionately. Jamie’s hands start to roam Dani’s body, first on her back then lowering them to grab Dani’s ass leaving marks on it that will probably sting later. It is Dani’s turn to moan in Jamie’s mouth. Dani then breaks their kiss and moves down in between Jamie’s legs. They don’t need any lube since Jamie is dripping wet. 

“I love you baby.”

“I love you too.” Dani says after the kiss. 

Dani grabs the toy and steadies it right in between Jamie’s legs. Dani slowly begins to push into Jamie teasing her. 

“Oh.” 

Dani grab’s Jamie’s hand and intertwines their fingers. Dani continues to push the toy in until is completely in her. She bends down so that she is laying on top of Jamie and their bodies are touching. She doesn’t waste any time and begins to thrust in and out of Jamie at steady pace. 

“Mmm. That feels good.” 

Dani starts to pick up her speed even faster. She kisses Jamie tenderly as she is still holding her hand. Even though they are fucking right now, Dani still likes to make sure there is some love making and not just sex. 

“Fuck Dani faster.”

Dani starts to pick up her speed going faster. She begins to pant a little as the toy is rubbing against her clit giving her pleasure as well. 

“Oh god Dani this feels amazing”. 

Dani takes both of Jamie’s hands and pins them over her head as she begins to fuck Jamie faster and harder.

Jamie closes her eyes and leans her head back as Dani increases her intensity trying to focus on the pleasure that she’s is getting. 

“Oh Dani I’m close. Faster.”

“Me too.” Dani says panting with her eyes closed too focusing on her fast-approaching orgasm. She releases Jamie’s hands and lets her wrap her arms around her body. She can feel Jamie’s hips bucking against her own increasing the intensity for both of them. They are now both panting as they both teeter on the edge of their orgasms. 

Dani let’s go of Jamie’s hands and brings her hands to her face. Jamie’s hands go right to Dani’s back as she begins to rake her nails up and down Dani’s back. While it stings, Dani enjoys the feeling knowing that this is a result of her. 

“Oh fuck Dani. Fuck I’m coming.”

“Mm cum for me Jamie I’m right there.”

“Uhhhhhh” is the only noise Jamie can make as she has one of the most powerful orgasms of her life now digging her nails into Dani’s back breaking skin. 

“Uh fuck Jamie. I’m coming.” Dani says as she comes hard and fast thrusting shallower but harder thrusts into Jamie. 

As her orgasm subsides Dani slows her pace until she stops completely. They both lay there panting as they recover from their orgasms with Dani still being inside Jamie. Finally, Dani moves off of Jamie and pulls the toy out causing Jamie to moan one last time. Dani takes off the harness and throws it on the end of the bed. Jamie then cuddles up to her and puts her face in the nape of her neck kissing it before she settles down. 

“That was really fucking good Dani”

“Mm it was.” Dani says kissing the top of Jamie’s head wrapping her arms around her body. They lay cuddled up under the covers for a couple more minutes drifting to sleep. Dani opens her  
eyes and sees the time on the clock. 

“oh god. We’re gonna be late for our dinner reservation”. 

“Mm it’s okay we know the owner we can show up whenever we want” Jamie mumbles half asleep already.

“Well ,you can tell him the reason we are late is because we were fucking with our newly bought strap on.”

“Fine by me. I’ll tell him how much I enjoyed it”. Jamie says laughing as she slowly starts to stir. She lifts her head up and looks at Dani before kissing her one more time.

“Jay wait. Give me a minute to hold my girl”.

Jamie couldn’t help but smile. She knows that she will forever be Dani’s girl, but hearing it come from Dani is different. They lay there for a few more minutes silently just listening to each other breath. Their hands are intertwined as their fingers play with each other’s. 

“I don’t know about you, but I have to shower after that workout.” Jamie says breaking the silence. 

“Me too. We can shower together if you promise you won’t start anything we can’t finish”.

“I promise. Not gonna lie Poppins’ I’m still recovering”. 

Dani and Jamie get up and make their way to the shower where they shower together innocently and start to get ready for the dinner plans. 

“I can’t believe we made it on time”. Dani says as they walk up to the doors of the restaurant. Before Dani pulls the handle of the door she looks at herself in the reflection to check her hair and make up.

“oh my gosh Jamie why didn’t you tell my hair looked like this.”

“You look stunning dear.” Kissing her for confirmation before they both walked in and saw Owen stating at the host stand.

“You both look beautiful”. Owen says hugging both of them.

“Owen this place is amazing”. Dani comments.

“Thank you. Just wait until you try the food, I heard the cook is pretty good.” He says with a smile as he begins to lead them to their table which was already set for them with a bottle of  
champagne. 

“Owen. This is beautiful. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome sit down and enjoy yourselves.” 

Dani and Jamie sit across from each other and open the bottle of champagne and poor each of them a glass. 

“To the love of my life and soulmate. The only person in the world that could get me to celebrate and enjoy such a lame holiday. Thank you for the best years of my life and for many more to come. I love you so much Dani Clayton”.

Dani can’t help but smile and blush. 

“I love you so much Jamie.” 

As they go about their night, Owen stops by their table after every dish is served to make sure everything is good. As they are waiting for dessert, Jamie’s face lights up with a smile looking past Dani making Dani turn around to see what Jamie is looking at. Hannah. They both get up to hug her. 

“What a nice surprise!” Dani says moving over to the same side of the table as Jamie to let Hannah sit. Seconds later Owen comes out with a chocolate dessert placing it in the middle of the table taking a seat next to Hannah. 

“I almost spilled this secret multiple times tonight. We wanted to surprise you. We just thought we’d wait until after dinner so you ladies could have some alone time”. 

“Oh you two. You could have stayed the whole dinner. You know we don’t get to see you guys as often anymore”. Dani says as she begins to pick at the cake. The rest of the night the four of them catch up with everything that’s been going on in their lives. Jamie and Dani talk about their lives in Vermont and the flower shop they own. The night slips away from them and before they  
know it, they are the last ones in the restaurant. 

“We should get the check so you guys can finish clearing up and can close” Jamie says 

“Oh no don’t worry about it is all taken care of” Owen says standing up taking their plate.

“No we couldn’t let you do that.” Dani says fishing for money from her purse.

“I insist.” 

“Thank you Owen. If you are ever in the states, stop by our shop we can get you some flowers”. Dani says as her Hannah and Jamie all start to get up. 

Jamie grabs Dani’s coat and helps put it on before they hug Hannah and Owen goodbye. They begin their walk back to their hotel hand in hand. 

“It was so nice to see them. I wish we could see them more often.” Dani says.

“Me too. Damnit it is freezing out here. I think when we get back, I’m going to have to draw up a bath for us to get warm.” Jamie says with a specific tone in her voice that allows Dani to imply that they will be doing a few other things in the bath to warm themselves up. 

“I think that sounds like a great idea.” 

Once they get back to their room, Jamie starts to run the bath while Dani lights the candles that they bought earlier in the week specifically for tonight. Once the bath, candles and some more champagne ready, Jamie slowly starts to undress Dani. First, she walks behind her and lifts up her hair to kiss down her neck causing Dani’s breathing to increase as she rolls her eyes. Jamie next slowly unzips her dress and lets it fall into a puddle beneath her. Jamie then slowly kisses the back of Dani’s neck and down her spine stopping right above her ass. Jamie gets up and Dani unzips her dress and lets it fall on the floor next to hers. 

Dani lets Jamie stand there as she soaks in her beauty. Even though she has seen Jamie naked a thousand times, she will always look at her like it’s her first time looking at her naked.  
Jamie gets in the tub first and then Dani sits in between her wrapped up in her arms. Jamie wraps her arms around Dani’s waist as Dani’s head fits perfectly in the nape of her neck. At first, they just sat there enjoying each other’s presence, digesting from dinner and sipping on their champagne. 

At first Jamie mindlessly traces patterns on Dani’s skin across her stomach. Her fingers start to roam further down toward Dani’s legs. Soon Jamie starts to use her hands to wander from Dani’s waist back down to her legs and back up again grabbing more at her skin. Her hands go under Dani’s breast lightly tracing her skin. She then grabs both breasts and begins to play with them while kissing Dani’s neck This causes Dani’s breath to get caught in throat. Jamie keeps her one hand on Dani’s breast and begins to roll her nipple between her thumb and pointer finger as her other hand slowly descends down Dani’s stomach and in between her legs. Jamie rubs her finger in between Dani’s folds before slowly inserting her finger up to her knuckle and withdrawing almost completely. She keeps doing this as she builds up a steady rhythm. 

Jamie takes Dani by the waist and turns her so that they are facing each other. She brings her in so that their breasts rub against each other and begins kissing her on the mouth. Dani’s legs are wrapped around Jamie’s body leaving enough space for Jamie’s fingers go back down towards Dani’s pussy so that she can ride her fingers. She inserts two fingers as Dani sinks down onto them. Dani slowly starts to grind on Jamie’s fingers rocking back and forth holding onto Jamie’s shoulders for support. Jamie takes her thumb and starts to circle around Dani’s clit lightly and then slowly increasing her pressure This causes Dani to moan even louder. 

Neither Jamie or Dani are in any rush. Jamie takes her time making sure Dani slowly builds up to her orgasm. Dani has her eyes closed really taking in the feeling of Jamie’s fingers inside of her. They have a steady pace that is not too fast but n

“mmm Jamie you feel so good inside of me”. 

“You’re so wet for me.” Jamie says as she starts to kiss and bite Dani’s neck lightly but still leaving marks. She then makes her way down her neck and chest to her breasts. She takes the one in her mouth and begins to suck on it leaving marks all over her breast. Once she takes her nipple in her mouth and flicks it with her tongue. 

“Uhh I’m so close Jay.” 

Dani stops kissing Jamie and leans her forehead against hers. She looks into Jamie’s eyes and focuses on what Jamie is doing to her. Jamie curls her fingers and hit’s the spot that she knows will send Dani over. As soon as she hits it, Dani starts to moan and begins to thrust faster on Jamie’s fingers. 

“Jamie oh fuck I’m cuming. I’m cuming so hard. Uhhhhh fuuuccckkk”. 

Jamie keeps fucking Dani at the same pace with 2 fingers knuckle deep in her while her thumb rubs her clit even faster. Jamie watches Dani earnestly as she cums realizing she has fallen in love with her all over again. She cannot fathom how someone could be so in love with someone. Her thought is interrupted once Dani pulls back from her.

“You’re staring.”

“Can’t help myself. You’re just so damn stunning.” 

Jamie continues looks at Dani. She takes in her beauty. The way her hair is all messed up from her pulling at it but how it falls on her shoulders perfectly. Her cheeks are red and flushed from her orgasm and her lips are puffy from being kissed so hard and much. Her chest has marked all over it from Jamie sucking and biting it. And her eyes. Her big bright beautiful eyes are so clear but have a look of desire and passion in them.

“I had an amazing day with you Jamie. I love you with every piece of me. 

“I love you too Poppins. So fucking much it hurts.” 

Dani starts to drag her hands higher and higher up Jamie’s legs toward her center. 

“As much as I would love that, I am exhausted. You wore me out today. Is it okay if we get out and just cuddle?”

“Of course. You go dry off I’ll drain the bath and blow out the candles and will be right there. Try not to fall asleep on me.”

“I promise.” Jamie says as she gets out of the tub and grabs her and Dani a towel to dry off.

Jamie wraps the towel around her and walks over to window and looks out over the lit city. Dani comes up behind her and wraps her arms around her and kisses her neck. They stand in silence looking out at the city for several minutes. Jamie then turns and kisses Dani before leading her to their bed by the hand dropping their towels before they get in. Dani is the little spoon and Jamie wraps her arms around her kissing her neck and breathing in Dani’s scent that she will never get tired of. They both drift asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
